Panedemic
by Realpl3y32
Summary: Jessi Blaine wke up to a different worl.A world different than any other planet she had ever been on. THere is a voice that says" what are you doing to me, LEAVE!" and the voice pushes out her thoughts so now she sees a blurr. Can she adjust?
1. Panedemic

Chapter One- Strangers

_The first thing I can remember is the blinding light of the lamp beside my bed. There was a _thud, thud, thud_at my door. The floor was cold, but I got up anyway. I assumed it would be Jeff, my brother. I felt the urge to look through the peek-hole. Now I am glad I did, because there were seven people dressed head to toe in black. One person stood out, she was wearing a blood red skirt and and a white button down blouse with black stilettos. Her hair was white- blond and cut to the length of her ears. She looked oddly familiar, but in a '_I saw you in the store yesterday'_ kinda' way. I saw the one behind her shift his hand into his coat and take out a round object. He handed it to the lady and she put it in front of my door. Of course I assumed it was a rock with a message on it, but I was wrong. There was a muffled beeping noise then a flash. My door had _fallen_ off of the hinges and crushed my legs. Well, more like broken off of the hinges. The seven strangers entered my apartment and grabbed my arms and pulled me into my tiny living room. From then on I had no idea what they where doing to me. I have been told that they hanged me to make it look like a suicide, but smart people know better._


	2. Translucent Eyes

Chapter Two- Hoax

" HELEN!" Stephen roared from one end of the room. " Yes..." Helen said smugly. " Please hand me my scalpel....Now," Stephan said, growing impatient. " Listen, buddy, nobody in their right mind would hand you that scalpel,and I am sober." Helen mused. Helen then walked closer to Stephan, but still keeping her distance. "Now...Why do you think this procedure is relevant?"She questioned. Stephan hesitated but then said, "Because, um, she is a gifted soul, and this girl....She deserves to be given this soul, after all her death was much more torturous than the others, no thanks to your department."He then stated. Helen gave him a look that made him flinch. "Thank you for that statement, would you like to start the procedure now?"She mused, sarcastically. She flipped her solid black hair and went to grab the scalpel. The sharp object fit perfectly in her hand. In one swift movement, she turned and the medical instrument went flying toward Stephan. Stephan lifted one hand and caught the blade with his right hand, slicing it and making a stream of blood trickle down his arm. " Now, now little girl, don't throw these sharp things, you might hurt yourself or _others._" Stephan cooed. Helen rolled her eyes and then excused herself to the restroom. "I will be here when you get back Helen,no use excusing yourself unless you get one of those _headaches _of yours."he said, and then walked over and put his large, bony hand on Helen's shoulder. " I know this is hard for you, since you get those horrible visions of your soul's past, but you must think past them, you must get past the fact that you-" his sentence ran short. Helen made a disgustedface and forced herself to leave the room. The young surgeon was left standing in the doorway, surprised by his assistant's behavior. The bloody scalpel was left on the sterile counter. He looked at it, and left the room as well, feeling a sudden kick in the gut.


	3. Cshaire

**Chapter Three- CSHAIRE [ SHARE ] **

_I went into a dimensionin which I felt weightless. There was no pain, no thoughts, no needs. The isolation felt as if I was in a magnificent hell,that was crystal clear and made all thoughts magical. There where snowflakes,lilys,and grey setting all around me. It made Earth, or reality look like a prison. _

_ Kirsten Hurnst, my best friend. Where was she now, had she escaped? She had spent the night with me the night of the collision with the dark figures. She had been hiding inside of the closet because her father had come looking for her just earlier that evening. Why, why was he looking for her, what did she have, or could provide? Kirsten was poor, she had been living down the road before her apartment had been caught on fire. Was that coincidence, or had the dark figures had something to do with it? All of these questions and no answers in this strange demention. Oh Kirsten, where are you now..._


	4. Insecurity

**Chapter Four- Like Me**

Before Stephan could catch up with Helen, she was already bawling in the lobby, making patients stare. Her skirt was drenched in tears and her blouse was wrinkled from her hands tugging at it. Her black hair was covering her face and was blocking anyone from knowing who she was. Stephan walked over and grabbed a wheel-chair from the utility closet. He walked over and placed her into the wheel-chair,saying affrimations to get her to calm down.

When inside of the patients room, Helen burst. "You only say affrimations when you want me to shut-up, but I won't Stephan, I won't!!!" she sobbed. "Helen, you know that I mean well, and that I know what you are going through with your visions."Stephan said. Helen looked a mess, her make-up ran, her eyes drooped,and her outfit was ruined. "Dude, I....."she tried to spit out."The visions are different, there is pain, and also sight." Helen managed to say before crying again. Stephan was stunned and began to run out of the room. Helen looked up from her hands and noticed she was alone. Stephan came back with a reflex hammer and walked toward Helen. Helen screamed and backed into a corner. "I see the problem, thank you,_Olivia_."


End file.
